


Chipmunk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chipmunk

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, you were alone. The sun wasn’t even up. You could smell coffee brewing. Shoving off the covers, you realized that you smelled like John. The thought made you smile. Moving through your apartment, you didn’t see John at all. Chey’s door was open, but there was no sign of him. Her bed was made, and his bag was gone. Continuing on, you reached the kitchen. There was a note taped to the microwave.

_Woke up early to head home. You were still out. Coffee is made. Food in microwave. See you after work._

_-John_

Putting the note down, you opened the microwave. You laughed when you saw two slices of pizza from the night before, but with cheesy scrambled eggs. Guess that was his version of breakfast pizza. What a way to start your day. Shutting the door, you hit the two minute button to heat it up. You made yourself a cup of coffee, enjoying the fact that you had time to relax that morning. Not having to make coffee of breakfast was a nice treat. On days that Cheyenne was home, it was a mad rush. Chey was not a morning person. At least when it came to waking up. Once she was dressed she was fine. 

You set your coffee down as the microwave dinged. Your kitchen smelled of sausage and eggs. It was a welcome scent. Sitting at the table, eating, you allowed yourself to actually take your time. No running around eating toast while trying to get things done.

Halfway through your second slice, you heard a knock at the door. Furrowing your brows, you brushed your hands off and got up. Once you finished chewing, you licked your lips and opened the door. Seeing Dean, you raised your eyebrow. “I didn’t think you knew _how_ to get up before noon.” You joked. Stepping aside, you let him in. “What do I owe this honor this early in the morning?”

“I remember you said you had to be up early, thought I’d walk you to work, talk some more.” His arms were crossed, but in more of a casual way. Not his usual grumpy type stance.

You shrugged. “Sure. I have time, though. I’ll go get ready. There’s half a slice of breakfast pizza on the table if you want to finish it. I’m pretty much full. And there’s a fresh pot of coffee, as well.” You motioned to the other room. “I’ll be out in a few.”

“You do too much in the morning.” You teased.

“All I did was reheat the pizza. John made cheesy scrambled eggs and put in top of the pizza from last night.” You shrugged as you walked. “He left before I got up, so I don’t know how long he had to make it.” Not like eggs took long. Dean didn’t say anything, just sat at the table and nodded.

Deciding to exit the somewhat awkward atmosphere, you went back to your room. You shut the door and sighed. You pulled on your uniform, shoes, and apron before grabbing your phone.

Back in the dining room, you found Dean had actually finished your pizza, and your coffee. “Hungry?”

“Always.” He shrugged. “What time do you normally leave?”

“ _Usually_ quarter of six. We can go now if you want.” It didn’t really bother you. They’d let you guys in to keep warm, even though they didn’t open until six. You’d also get free coffee. It was nice on the really cold days. 

Dean nodded. “Sure.” He followed you out of the door, waiting for you to lock it behind you. As you walked out of the building, you shoved your hands deep in your pockets. “ _So_ , I thought about what you said last night.” He started. “I do want to be there. I’ve just got so much stuff going on right now…I don’t think I can give her what she needs.” His voice sounded regretful. Your jaw set. “I’ll still send what I can to help, send birthday cards and such.” You couldn’t believe him. Stopping, you turned to him.

“You’re _kidding_ me, right?” You asked, in disbelief. “You’re standing there, telling me that a _job_ is more important than your _**daughter**_?” You knew working was important, but there was no way you would choose work over her.

“It’s not like I have a choice!” His voice was getting in the pissed off range. “What I do is important. _Extremely_ important.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever, Dean. We’ve gone this long without you. I’m sure we’ll survive.” You snapped, turning back to your apartment building. There was no way you’d make it through your shift. You’d call in and just tell them that you couldn’t make it. You never called out, so it shouldn’t be an issue. You were well caught up, and had a savings. You didn’t have to worry about one day. Anything more would be pushing it.

Dean power walked to stand in front of you. “You make it sound worse then it is.” He said.

“You’re being a selfish dick.” You snapped. “Just _go_. I’ll explain to her that _yes_ , she can meet you, but it’ll be like when she sees her great-grandmother. A few times a year. That’s better than nothing, I guess. Just don’t blow us off. Don’t say you’re going to be there and then don’t. You’re not on her birth certificate, because you weren’t there to sign. I _don’t_ have to let you be in her life. Don’t make me regret this, Dean.” It hurt like hell having to tell him that, but maybe that would slap some sense into him.

He stared at you. “I’ll try to make it as often as I can, Y/N.” Dean told you quietly.

You shrugged. “I’m not getting my hopes up. I’ve dreamt of you seeing her, ya know. I thought that you’d be married with your own family by now. Settled. Maybe you’d want to really be in her life. Give her a chance to know you in a family setting. That maybe you’d grown up having kids, ya know?” You gave out a soft chuckle. “I guess I was wrong. _Anyways_ , I have to go call in. Talk to John to set something up. I…I just need time to process everything.”

“You want me to talk to my _father_ about seeing my daughter?” He sounded insulted.

“ _Yes_ , Dean, I do. I don’t think I can see you right now. Not without wanting to slap you. I’ll let John know when I see him later what’s going on. He’s looking into a job on a local farm, so I can’t tell you when he’ll be available.” With that, you walked away. You could hear Dean grumbling as he stormed off. Next thing you heard was the sound of a car door slamming, and then an engine coming to life. Sighing, you walked back in your building.

As you walked to your door, you pulled out your phone and called work. “Hey, I can’t come in today. I-I know it’s late notice. I just had some things happen this morning, and I really need a mental health day.” You said, tearing up. You hated that you let this effect you. However, this was Chey, and that’s what hurt so much. “Thanks, hun. I’ll see you day after tomorrow.”  

You kicked off your shoes, figuring you might as well start a load of laundry. It didn’t take you long to change from your work clothes, to a pair of your favorite jeans, and a flowy type shirt. You had to wear a tank top under neath because of the material, but you didn’t mind. It was flattering, and very pretty.

Gathering all the laundry you could find, you went to the hall closet and sighed. You still had a load in the dryer. Not caring, you started the first load and walked out.

You thought about it, and texted John.

_You up?_

Your house really didn’t need cleaning, you didn’t feel like watching tv, and you’d read all your books. There was nothing you felt like doing.

_Have been. Aren’t you at work?_

Chuckling, you flopped over the side of your couch, letting your feet hang over the arm.

_I called out. Mental day. Dean was at my door this morning…._

_And thanks for the breakfast and coffee. It was a nice surprise to wake up to!_

You flopped your arm over your eyes. There was no way you could fall back asleep. Once you were up, you were up. Turning to your side, you grabbed the remote. When Chey wasn’t home, it was too quiet. Flicking it on, you found a random channel with the news on it and tossed the remote on the coffee table. It was just background noise. Hearing your phone, you picked it up.

_What did my son do this time?_

_You’re welcome. I thought you needed it._

Even you had to chuckle at how he worded that. It was like parent language that every parent just knew. There was no manual, but it was like you downloaded parent lingo the second your kid took their first breath.

_I’ll tell you when we go out later. I don’t feel like writing a novel._

Which was true. There was so much she wanted to say, and it would take way too many texts. Rolling onto your back, you kicked your feet lightly.

_Want me to come keep you company? I’m guessing the stores don’t open for awhile._

You were actually surprised that he wanted to spend more time with you. Wasn’t he getting bored already? Smiling, you went to type and dropped your phone on your face. “Ow.” You laughed at yourself, retreiving your phone.

_Sure. Not like I’m doing anything. I think they open at eight._

Not like you couldn’t find other stores that were open early. Hopefully today would prove useful. There were quite a few furniture stores in town. One of them had to do something.

_I’ll be right there. You can tell me how much of an ass Dean was._

Grinning, you were glad that John wasn’t taking Dean’s side and making you feel like crap about the whole thing. A lot of parents simply backed up their kid. You were pleased that John took Cheyenne’s side. She was the one that mattered in all this. Putting your phone in your back pocket, you let your hands rest on your stomach and closed your eyes.

Ten minutes later, you heard a knock on the door. You only knew that because the news liked to tell the time every two minutes. Didn’t that get old? “It’s open.” You yelled.

“You know, _one_ of these times it’s going to be a killer or something.” John teased.

You shrugged. “I’ll scold them into saying sorry and put them in time out.” Of course you were joking, but it helped. He sat by your head, making you open your eyes to look up at him.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Comfortable?” He asked, giving you that smile that you’d grown so fond of.

“Pretty much.” He rolled his eyes and lifted your head, placing it on his lap. “That was unexpected.” You chuckled.

“So, what _did_ he do?” He asked, an understanding look on his face.

You groaned, covering your eyes with your arm. If you started to cry again, you didn’t want it to be too obvious. “Basically, he’s just leaving things up in the air. Said he’ll _try_ to visit as often as he can, send cards. The usual shit you hear before contact slowly dies off, and then you never hear from someone again.” You sighed. It had happened to a couple friends you had when you were younger. “He said that his job is too _important_. I called him a selfish dick. Also told him if he wants to see her to contact you. I hope that’s okay. I-I just don’t think I can see him without wanting to slap him for awhile.” You sniffed.   
“He wasn’t too happy with _that_ , either.” Not that you cared.

John started to stroke your hair. “What he does _is_ important, but he’s making the wrong choice. There’s not much else I can say. I _wish_ he would be in her life more. I hate to admit it…but he’s following in my footsteps. Only difference with me was I had them with me. You know that.” He said quietly. “And that’s fine by me. I don’t need to bail you out of _jail_ for assault and battery.” You could just hear the smirk.

You laughed, wiping your eyes. “This is so much more _frustrating_ then I imagined it would be!” You said, a scowl on your face.

“You’re _adorable_ when you try to look mad.” John told you. Your scowl went to a surprised look. “It’s like watching a chipmunk trying to be terrifying. I’m _sure_ you could do your share of damage, but you don’t look it.” 

“…Did you just call me a _chipmunk_?” You asked, shifting somewhat. Now you were on your elbow, facing him. There was an amused look on your face.

“I think I did.” He grinned.

You sat up, tucking your feet underneath you. “Fine then.” You narrowed your eyes, a smirk on your face. “Wolf.” He actually did remind you of a wolf in some ways.

“Squirrel.”

“Mongoose.”

He laughed. “Squirrel monkey.”

“Awe. They’re so cute.” You got side tracked. “Fox.” You blushed. 

John took a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing you gently. It took you by surprise, but once that wore off, you closed your eyes and kissed him back. His hand rested on your cheek, near your jaw. He pulled away, resting his forehead on yours. “I’ve wanted to do that since we went to lunch. I didn’t think that would be okay. Then you kissed me last night. I _had_ to take a chance.” He admitted.

“I’m glad you did.” You grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him again.


End file.
